Slipped Away
by Brittana x Quinn x Marley
Summary: Bella Swan was dead, and it was all because of that sickening monster that ripped her mother apart from the inside.


_Okay, so this is basically a "what if Bella died while giving birth to Renesmee" story. While I wrote it, I listened to My Immortal by Evanescence, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, and Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne (which is where I got the inspiration for the title from.) It helps set the mood! BTW, this is my first time writing Twilight ever, so I hope the characters are in character and everything. Please let me know if they aren't. Enjoy!_

* * *

Bella Swan was dead.

On the birthing table lay the remains of a battered, broken girl, the true example of an innocent human who stumbled into a world where she didn't belong. A world that no one should be damned to.

Edward had done everything he could to fix Bella, even after Jacob gave up and left. However, even Edward had to eventually confront the fact that his beloved Bella was nothing but a corpse, the dead fragment of a once lively teenage girl. She had claimed that she would be able to pull through, that she would be able to carry her child into the world and live to tell of the tale. Of course, Edward had been foolish and believed her.

What was he thinking these past few days? He and Carlisle should've found some way to get Rosalie out of the way so they could convince Bella to let them dispose of the thing. Better yet, Edward should never have gotten into Bella's life in the first place. Yes, he had loved her with everything he had. She was his soulmate. However, if he had just resisted her, she'd still be alive and happy.

Edward could hear something downstairs... someone was sobbing. It was Alice. Of course, now that the monster was out of Bella, Alice was able to see Bella's future again. She must've seen Bella lying dead on the table, Edward staring down at her lifeless body.

"I loved you... I love you, Bella," Edward corrected himself. He would never stop loving Bella. For the rest of eternity, he would love her, and keep those fond memories the two of them had made together close to his heart. He would never, ever love another girl. No one could replace his Bella.

Of course, for a fleeting moment he considered running away and going back to visit the Volturi once more. However, he knew that his family would catch him and stop him... besides, he knew that he deserved to live with what he had done. He needed to live with the fact that he had destroyed Bella. It was his demon spawn that had ripped her apart from the inside.

Edward pressed a quick kiss to Bella's cold, dead cheek. Never again would he hear the sound of her giggle, or see a blush spread across her face. And what about Renesmee? She was his daughter, but he didn't love her. He had hated the child from the instant Carlisle confirmed the fact that Bella was pregnant.

He had slightly wavered in his opinion of the monster when he heard her thinking for the first time. He could hear that she loved Bella, and it made her sad when she accidentally hurt her mom. He couldn't hate something that loved Bella. That was part of the reason why he couldn't truly hate Jacob, no matter how hard he tried.

Edward sighed, giving one last glance to the room before he walked out and down the stairs.

* * *

The room downstairs was silent. All the Cullens sat there in a total state of shock. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme had arrived just a little while ago from their hunting trip. Even Renesmee seemed to know what was going on! Rosalie seemed to be the only one unaffected by the weight of what had just happened... how strange.

Jacob was outside. Edward could hear his sobs from inside the house, despite how quiet they were. Leah and Seth were just sadly watching him, not quite sure what to do.

"Well..." Edward bit down on his lip, staring down at the tiny girl in Rosalie's arms that had destroyed his wife. "Where do we go from here?"

"We have to tell Charlie... and Rene," Esme whispered.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! Next chapter will be coming out shortly._


End file.
